


Daddy Bot

by LexiRayne2187



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominant Male, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nurse kink, Sexual Fantasy, Submissive Female, Voyeurism, school girl kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187/pseuds/LexiRayne2187
Summary: Ben pioneered the Daddy app that Rey loves. Ben, overhearing Rey’s app, gets injured and she helps him recover.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: House Dadam, House Dadam Miscellaneous





	1. Squeak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/gifts).



> Just filling my own [prompt](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187/status/1364321922339774472?s=20) that was inspired by the manip created by [michelle](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo) and please support the artist [here](https://ko-fi.com/blessedreylo)!

"Fuck, Rey, drinking your water like such a good girl for Daddy."

She has to pull her Smart Water Bottle away from her mouth as a shudder runs through her body.

She loves this app, the Bluetooth, and all the tech geniuses that made her Daddy possible.

After he goes silent, the music returns to blaring from her earbuds. Never losing her stride, she shakes her head to clear it and clips the bottle back to her belt. Psyching herself back up, she only has two more miles to go.

Training for a marathon is no picnic, but Rey has her Daddy to help her stay focused.

With only 500 feet to go and in desperate want of more water, she hears, "Perfect, Rey, so close. You can do it. Do it for Daddy."

Just listening to Daddy's voice has her pushing harder, moving faster, determined to cross that invisible finish line. Muscle fatigue be damned—she needed this. She passes the final mile marker, gasping.

"Such a good girl, making Daddy proud. Time to cool down."

Now, she pants for a different reason as her pussy clenches in desire.

She rips out her earbuds, wanting to savor the fresh memory of his voice in her head. Gripping them in a sweaty palm, she jogs leisurely, making her way to the corner coffee shop and modulating her breathing before slowing further into a walk.

Rey strides inside, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Suddenly remembering the buds, she opens a pocket to deposit them into their mobile charging case, which ends the Bluetooth connection and automatically pauses the music.

As a regular, she smiles at the barista and is waved over to the pick-up counter for a free refill.

Someone grumbles behind her, but feeling the high from her run and her Daddy's praise, Rey couldn't care less.

Ben didn't get out much, but he was sick of the acidic burnt brew provided at the co-op, so he decided to try out a local favorite.

Disgruntled as a sweaty body cuts in front of him, he looks the ignoramus over.

Oh shit.

His eyes trailed up from a worn pair of sneakers, over toned legs, to a tight ass looking like a ripe peach he'd love to sink his teeth into—where his gaze stops. The stranger must have felt the heat of his stare because she abruptly whips around.

His breath stalls in his chest as he anticipates her ire.

She beams. "Sorry about that!"

She's gorgeous.

He flounders, unable to piece together a coherent sentence. Instead, he mumbles a weak "s'ok."

Thankfully, the interaction is interrupted by the chipper voice of the barista calling his name.

He's distracted when the beauty takes a long pull from her water while stepping aside for him to retrieve his order. She slowly makes her way to exit, and he's more than happy to follow the swaying of her alluring hips.

They leave the shop, the woman turning right, and Ben thinks he could do with a short walk around the block. For his health.

Sadly, she stops at the crosswalk, waiting for the right of way. Damn. His perusal would end sooner than he liked.

He slows to take in the sight of her, too preoccupied with memorizing every curve and dip. Ben licks his lips, greedily mapping the planes of her body with his eyes, wanting to keep the image of her.

He watches her when she again tips the water bottle to her mouth, gulping the liquid down eagerly and making his throat run dry at the sight of droplets escaping those rosy lips slip down her throat to soak into the collar of her form-fitting tank top.

"Fuck, Rey, taking it all like such a good girl for Daddy," Ben's voice booms on the empty street.

So shocked, he doesn't hear himself squeak when he is abruptly toppling ass over tea kettle into the road.

The last things he'd remember are the scalding burn of coffee on his chest, the blaring of car horns, and the touch of an angel on his cheek.


	2. Beep

"...when will he..." 

Beep Beep Beep 

"...can he hear us..." 

Blurred shadows crossed his vision, somewhere between waking and sleep. 

"...nice to meet..." 

"...Rey..." 

'Rey,' he thinks, 'just Rey.'

Hours later, Ben startles awake, jolting up in bed to regret it immediately. 

"Fuck!" he shouts, cradling his head in his hands.

"Language, Benjamin." 

Oh shit. "Sorry, mom," he apologizes without thought. 

Wait, his mother? 

Standing at the foot of his bed is his mother, looking for all the world like he's caused her a great imposition. 

Beep Beep Beep 

No, not his bed. A hospital bed.

Ben retrieves his glasses from the side table and takes stock of the situation. His leg is elevated and encased in a plaster cast. He remembers what got him here, that sumptuous succubus taunting him with her wiles... what he wouldn't give to spank her bottom. 

Promptly plopping back down, he's annoyed with himself. "When am I getting out of here?" 

Eyebrow arched, Leia replies, "Just overnight, then you can come home."

Ben grimaces at the idea of being trapped in the family home with unhappy memories accompanied by his meddling mother. Yes, he'd been privileged, but that certainly hadn't guaranteed him a happy childhood. And he most definitely didn't want to be haunted by the shadow of his late father's disappointment.

"Well, what'd you expect?" she asks brusquely. 

He quickly counters, "I'll hire someone." 

Leia suddenly looks at him mischievously, his heart dropping. Terrified, he asked, "What?" 

"I have the perfect person," she coos.

Ben has no warning before the beauty that got him here appears. 

Like the angel she pretends to be, she practically glides into the room while carrying two steaming styrofoam cups. 

"Ben, right?" She smiles, gracefully handing a cup to Leia.

'Actually, you may know me as your Daddy.' He never says it, but the thought alone has his ears burning.

Always no-nonsense, Leia quickly introduces Rey. The gorgeous stranger, still in her workout gear, extends her hand to him. He swiftly takes it for a brief, compulsory shake as he coughs out a weak "hello" to mask his voice. 

Fuck, Leia looks like the cat that caught the canary.

Rey is probably trying to clear the oddly uncomfortable tension in the room when she asks what he does for a living. Still trying to disguise his voice, he grumbles something like, "indie dev." 

Leia, ever the unsolicited dabbler, elaborates, "He's a software developer, successful, too. Pioneered all the latest and hottest apps—" 

Ben rudely cuts his mother off, "No!" 

Rey seems to shiver at his outburst.

He clears his throat then whispers, "Nothing all that." 

Leia sucks her teeth, rolling her eyes. "So, Rey, Ben is looking to hire someone to help out while he's recovering. After you being such a dear, calling help and staying to make sure he's okay, I think you'd be perfect."

Rey's eyes twinkle in delight, and Ben is once again ensnared in her trap and following her every word. 

"I have experience doing just about everything. I freelance a bunch of odd jobs and just finished a temp contract." 

Leia encouragingly nods as Rey grins. 

"I've never worked for a developer before." The demoness oh so helpfully adds, "Honestly, never been a nurse before, either."

Unbidden thoughts... Rey is a sexy nurse giving him a sponge bath. She follows his directions and meets his every demand like a good girl because she wants to make him happy, and he knows what's best for his good girl. Him being her irl Daddy. 

The heart monitor goes beserk. 

Luckily he's already in the hospital; they can revive him after his inevitable heart attack.

Leia pats Rey's hand reassuringly. It must be evident to her that Ben is enamored and that his brain has short-circuited. 

"It will mostly be fetching this or that. Right, Ben?" His mother's eyes pin him to the spot. 

What choice does he have? He isn't getting out of this, and he isn't sure whether to curse fate or count his lucky stars.


	3. Click

Finally home, Ben struggles his way into the bathroom on crutches. Leaning them against the marble counter, he eyes the hard tile of the shower warily. He doesn't know how it will work but is desperate to wash away the hospital smell.

With one arm holding the shower door for balance, he pulls his shirt over his head. He is working his shorts down over the cast when the door burst open. Sans underwear, his dick hanging out, when he proceeds to fall backward onto the inlaid seat of the shower, legs splayed wide.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Rey screeches while covering her eyes and dropping some sort of package.

He's speechless sitting inside the shower, but his mother comes to the rescue.

Dashing into the room, Leia pushes Rey out the door before shutting it with a definitive click.

Ben's face is on fire, glasses slipping down his nose as his hands move to cover his limp cock.

"Gracious, not even 5 minutes, and you're already showing her the goods."

Ben chokes on a laugh. "No, mom, it was an accident. Can you please leave?"

"She was trying to give you the cast protector," she states, picking up the package only to drop it into his lap before turning her back to him.

He groans. "I can get it on myself. Please go away," he mutters out so Rey won't hear.

His mother crosses her arms over her chest, a stand-off. Excellent, just what he needs after getting out of the hospital and hiring the devil of his wettest dreams. 

"Suddenly chatty, are you? Why haven't you spoken a word to that wonderful girl, hmmm?" 

That's his mom—always going straight for the throat, or, in this case, balls. 

Ben sighs and tries to work his shorts back up and over his hips. He definitely isn't about to share his suspicions that Rey may or may not have a Daddy kink with his mother. And he most certainly wasn't going to admit the role that may or may not have played in his injury.

"No reason," he trails off.

Shaking her head, Leia gives in, an unsatisfying victory for his pride. "I'll leave you to it, but Rey is going to stay right outside, just in case you fall."

Ben wants to object, but his mother is out the door faster than he can roll his eyes.

With the absence of smothering, thoughts of Rey so close, right outside, have his dick twitching. Holy fuck, he isn't a teenager; he should be able to control himself! The idea of Rey wearing knee socks and a short skirt, like the ones at the prep school from which he was expelled, enters his mind.

Well, fuck.

Eyes trained on the door, sporting a chub, he can't hear anything.

Ignoring his traitorous cock, he slowly disrobes and places his glasses safely away using his significant reach. The plastic noisily crutches when he slides it over the cast and secures it in place.

If Rey was outside, could she hear it? His dick jumps.

He shakes his head to clear it and turns on the shower.

The spray is angled incorrectly. When Ben stretches up to adjust the showerhead, he catches a click and a thump. He looks back up to the door, thinking he's heard something. Nothing, though he is near-sighted.

But now, his thoughts are back on Rey, who may be on the other side of the door.

She'd shown back up at the hospital in denim shorts that showcased the breadth of her hips. Ben had been entranced in the hospital hallway, being pushed in the wheelchair by his mother as he ogled Rey. When the group headed into the building to his apartment on the top floor, her ass had been hypnotizing as he hobbled behind her.

His cock grew as he mentally traced the length of her legs.

Shit, was he really going to tempt fate?

He peered through the obscuring steam and hazy glass to the door that separated him from Rey.

Yeah, yeah, he fucking was...

Leaning back, he let the water run over his hand and erection. Squeezing the head before closing his hand over the shaft, his eyes drift shut. He imagines her there, watching him. Such a filthy girl, watching Daddy pump his cock that's so hard just for her.

He'd tease her, show her what she was missing, what she needed. But he was a generous Daddy; he wanted her to have everything her heart desired. On her knees, him feeding his cock into her gluttonous mouth.

He moans, probably louder than he should, but the image of her luscious lips wrapped tightly around his girth with cheeks hollowed is blazing behind his eyelids.

A tingle in his lower back with balls drawing up, he knows he won't last long. Nothing could break his concentration, picturing those perfect little tits bouncing as Rey's head bobs over him, sloppy and slurping.

He'd reach down to pull and twist and pinch her nipples, worshiping those tiny breasts—so pert and just begging for his undivided attention. Would she like that from her Daddy? Would she keen at his praise, his reverence?

An animalistic grunt escapes his throat as hot, sticky spend shoots messily up his chest to fall over his stomach. With a couple of final tugs, he opens his eyes to watch his cum wash down the drain. 

In the after, he doesn't register another thump and click.


	4. Trill

"What are you working on?" She asks from over his shoulder.

He swallows heavily, summarily shrugging his shoulders.

Feeling her sigh and move away, he is both relieved and disheartened.

Rey drags over a stool before ordering, "You're supposed to keep your leg elevated."

'Brat,' he thinks before lowering his head further to hide his face.

Ben knows he can't look at her; she'd see the want smoldering in his eyes. Rey huffs while moving to maneuver his casted leg onto the sleek stool gently. With the utmost care, she cushions his leg with a throw pillow from the couch. 

'Such a good girl,' he praises internally. Fuck, he really can't afford to have thoughts like this.

"I got your note. Are you really that picky about the cut of your vegetables?"

He shrugs again, and she relents turning on her heel to enter the kitchen. Too bad or good, it's an open floor plan by his idiotic or prophetic design. So he can track every movement she makes behind the island in his peripheral vision.

She's humming to herself when her phone trills; between each chime is Ben's voice saying "Message."

For fuck's sake, how had his voice been sampled to become a ringtone?

Crimson splashes across the apples of her cheeks and spreads down her throat as she silences the device, muttering an ashamed apology. Rey taps away, avoiding his reaction, most likely replying to a text.

For all she knows, he wouldn't recognize the voice of her Daddy. 

Ben thinks she shouldn't feel embarrassed, especially not by being sexually empowered enough to own her kinks. But he's distracted by a strange sense of satisfaction that he caused her to blush, unintentionally or not. That was adorable. 

Shifting his focus back to the QA report, she pipes in, "Finn will be by in a few minutes to meet you."

It was her first day working here without the watchful eye of his mother. She'd told him that her friend, Finn, would be checking in on the situation. She was a young woman alone in a stranger's home, and Ben didn't begrudge her taking proper precautions. 

'In fact, Daddy encourages it, sweet girl.'

He nods in approval, never glancing up to see her expression.

Rey is frustrated. For the past three days, she could count on one hand the number of words he's spoken to her. But, of course, he'd written plenty. A fucking novel on how he'd like her to dice the tomatoes just so and how he'd prefer the towels folded.

And, why in the hell was a supposed software developer so committed to writing these things down on sticky notes? She had a phone, had tried to give him her number multiple times, and even going so far as to program it in his phone for him!

The good news, his handwriting is legible. The bad news, Rey doesn't keep track of superfluous things like a diminutive square of paper with meticulously neat script detailing the proper loading of the dishwasher. She'd do her best; Rey never half-asses a job. Not even for a self-absorbed prick.

And what a prick he has...

Her body temperature rises higher, remembering the sight of him jerking his cock in the shower. Between Daddy's voice and her employer's splendid assets, she feels ready to combust at any given moment, if not outright climbing Ben like the tree he is.

'Down, girl,' she silently scolds herself.

Finn looks gobsmacked entering Ben's loft as Rey whispers conspiratorially to him about all the lavish trappings and trimmings. Neither of them has ever encountered anything so extravagant as the penthouse.

They snap a few clandestine pictures before forwarding them to Rose. When Rose gets them, both their phones start blowing up. Finn's is on vibrate, the conscientious soul he is, but Rey's is at full volume and heedless of any bystanders.

Finn laughs out, "Glad you like the Daddy alerts I mixed for you."

Rey elbows him in the gut playfully. "You know I love Daddy."

This has Finn in stitches while Ben clumsily drops his laptop with a clatter. Rey rushes to help her boss. 

Sadly but expectedly, her friend is no longer entertained when he meets Ben.

Rey provides the introductions before Finn attempts a one-sided interrogation with Ben messaging in Slack the entire time. She's about to rip her hair out when yet another male barrels into the room unannounced.

"Let's get the party started, shall we?" He bows with a flourish, then suavely continues, "I'm Poe, the idea man."

Ben scoffs, but everyone ignores him. It serves him right for never adding to the conversation.

Oddly enough, Poe insists on Ben tagging along with the group to tour the cop-op working space below. The one and only Ben Solo, as Poe put it, apparently owns the entire building. Finn and Rey exchange wide-eyed glances.

At a sedated pace, Poe guides them on a tour while informing them about the company. Rey is surprised to learn that they generated the Daddy app. 

Before she can ask after the voice actor she covets, Poe exclaims, "And can you believe people pay to hear Ben bossing them around?"

Finn is considerate enough to interject, clarifying the nuances of dominant-submissive relationships, Daddy kink being a non-exclusive subset. Poe looks on dreamily, probably enamored with his matter-of-fact delivery and good looks.

All of this flies right over Rey's head.

Dumfounded, Rey follows along in silence, her mind working overtime to come to terms with her mute boss being a voice for Daddy. It didn't make sense! He never talks! 

She glances back at him to find him chewing on his plush lower lip. 

He's hunched over, crutches notwithstanding, and it's like he's trying to make himself smaller. No way, there was just no way. Never could she imagine Ben as a Daddy.

Recalling his forceful "no," from the hospital has her seriously reconsidering.

**Author's Note:**

> **My Contacts**   
>  [Email ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)   
>  [Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)
> 
> **My Other Fics**  
> [Anti-Fragile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727042/chapters/73112892) [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


End file.
